Computer systems using multiple monitors are becoming widespread. For example, it is now common for a computer to drive both an LCD panel and a projector device. Further, computer users now routinely watch video presentations (e.g., DVDs) using their computer. In such a case, the computer may be driving both a conventional monitor and a television.
In response to demand, video adapter hardware manufacturers now include multiple outputs on video adapters. In this way, a user can more easily use a computer to drive desired devices without having to switch cables for a single output and re-configure the output.
Although such multi-monitor video adapters have a variety of functionality, available configurations are typically limited. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve functionality related to configuring multi-monitor computer systems.